


For Starters, That's Impossible

by SelfProclaimedUnicorn



Series: A Court of Glass Oneshots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, The biggest misunderstanding in dornish history, the intentions were really good but oh the payoff winds up horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfProclaimedUnicorn/pseuds/SelfProclaimedUnicorn
Summary: Requested drabble from a prompt sent on Tumblr





	For Starters, That's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up being the prequel to the prologue for my "a court of glass" fic. Oops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> At least I explain myself a bit

“For  _ starters _ , that’s impossible.” Oraya leaned back in her seat as she spoke, arms crossed and her usual scowl plastered on her face. It wasn’t for displeasure or anger, it was merely how her face had begun to naturally fall as the years went on.

“It is not!” Daynara huffed and stood up. “I can meet my betrothed if I want to!”

“Not if father and mother don’t want you to. They’re the ones who are setting you up, or agreeing to it. Whatever.” She dismissively waved her hand at her own statement, quelling all argument against what she had said.  _ Unless you were stubborn enough to keep engaging Oraya when it was no longer her idea. _ Very few people were...but unfortunately Daynara was one of those people.

“They cannot have me betrothed and then just  _ not  _ let me meet him! It is  _ my  _ life,  _ my  _ future!” 

She began pacing, making two full passes across the room before picking up an orange from the small bowl sitting on the table near where she had been sitting with her sister. Daynara stopped suddenly. She furrowed her brow and began to pick at the pealing to the fruit.

Oraya shifted in her seat to look at her twin, making sure that the other could see her roll her eyes. If their parents were just going to enthuse about how wonderful something was, and then proceed to not tell Daynara, there was nothing that could be done.

Daynara’s face lit up as she blurted out her plan, “If I leave at night...with hardly anyone, they will not be able to stop me!”

“Okay...maybe you can get out of Scarwood Keep...but how will you be safe?”

“I will be safe because of who I bring with me.  _ Obviously _ . Natari will come, of course. She  _ has  _ to. And I will be able to get Maliros to come...and then I will just ask him to get four more Pit Vipers to join the group!” Daynara’s smile grew even wider as she sat back down next to her sister. 

“Fine, so maybe you have some kind of plan! Maybe it isn’t  _ completely  _ impossible.” 

She pursed her lips and turned to look away from her twin sister. It was hard to look at Daynara look so happy when she herself felt like she was losing the person she was closest to- - first the news Daynara had overheard and shared a day ago, now the constant planning to sneak out of Dorne and go see this ‘Ramsay Snow.’ At least there was one thing to keep her sister at Scarwood Keep, for a little longer anyway.

“They will just go looking for you, and then they will bring you back home and mother will-” Oraya was silenced as her sister took her hand and gently placed the now peeled orange into it.

“They will not if I have a week’s head start.”

“Daynara…”

“Please, Oraya! You know I would do this for you if you went to go see Jorahdor on your own.”

Oraya’s face softened as she looked into her big, earnest eyes. In spite of her own selfishness, she couldn’t do this to Daynara. She couldn’t deny her the ability to see this boy she was apparently betrothed to, not when she was so enthused. Not when she looked at her with such desperateness.

“Fine. I will cover for you until they start looking for you, then I have to tell them what you’re doing...so you had better ride fast.”


End file.
